A Step Away From Falling
by DreamstoNightmares1
Summary: Ambrosina Malfoy has never been like her family. Yes she is a pureblood and rich but unlike her parents, she doesn't like to flaunt it. She loves her school Beauxbaton where she cares for the creatures, but everything changes when the dark lord returns. A transfer to Hogwarts, falling in love with a Weasley, and being asked to go undercover by DA has her world spinning.


She wiped her eyes and kept casting spell after spell. She glared down at the marking on her skin and grabbed the washcloth from beside the bathtub. It had been soaking in a potion mixture for a few hours and the black mist coming from the bowl let her know it was ready.

She gritted her teeth when the potion started to heat up her skin. She placed it over the marking on her arm and cried out in pain when the mark started to burn. Her teeth bit down on her palm as she tried not to cry. Her teeth digging into her palm helped to distract from the burning on her arm.

"Amber?"

Her head snapped to the door at her muffled name.

"Yeah?" She said, trying to hide the fact that she was about to cry.

"We closed the store early. Fred wants to know if we want to go with him and Angela to eat." The doorknob wiggled as he tried to open it. "Why did you lock the door?"

"Fox kept trying to get in, and you know he knows how to open the door. I really don't want to go out today, why don't you go?" She said, pulling the rag off her arm and gasping at how red her arm was and how dark the mark looked.

"Baby?! What's wrong?" He started to push against the door. "I heard you gasp what's wrong? Is it another spider?"

She could hear the smile in his voice and she threw her arm under the water as the door finally gave under his weight. He walked in and looked at her curiously. "Where's the spider love?"

"There's no spider. I turned my head and my neck popped, it felt good but it surprised me." She said smiling at him. "But thank you for your bravery oh Gryffindor."

He laughed and knelt by the tub, gently touching her cheek. She leaned into it and closed her eyes, sighing happily. "Where's Nora?"

"She's with Draco, he wanted to spend some time with her before, well before you know what," She said, her voice fading. George stroked his thumb along her cheek.

"Are you sure she'll be okay with him?" He asked. She turned to him, her eyes showing her severe love for her younger brother.

"Of course. He loves Eleanora more than anything else in the world. He was there when I gave birth, and he'll continue to be there until his dying breath. Draco made mistakes, but he is not a bad person, no matter what people think," She huffed and turned away from him. She sank lower into the bath and closed her eyes.

"I know he made mistakes, I just worry for her. I worry for any child love, it's not just her. He's done very well since the fall of Voldemort," She shivered in disgust at his name and closed her eyes tighter. "Sorry love. I forgot you don't like to hear the name. Oi, what's this?"

She heard the sound of something being picked up and opened her eyes. He was holding the bowl with her potion in it. He reached for the rag she had tossed back into it and she grabbed his arm before his fingers could get close. "Don't! It's-"

He looked down at her and then at her arm that was holding his. His eyes widened and she realized she had grabbed him with her left arm, her bad arm. He set the potion down and turned her arm over to look at the red skin. "Amber what did you do?"

She tried to pull her arm away, but he held firm. "I... I read a potions book and it had a scar removal potion. The next page had burn removal and I figured if I put the two together it would, well get rid of it."

He sighed and grabbed a washcloth from beside the tub. He dipped it into the water and began to gently wipe the leftover potion off her skin. As he cleaned the mark, she saw it had not faded, not even slightly. "Amber, I know you want it gone as soon as possible, but it was made with dark magic, it's not going to go away with simple potions. Professor Slughorn is still trying to figure out a potion that would help. You just have to be patient."

"Easy for you to say, the only thing you had to deal with was no ear for a couple months, and then they were able to heal you and give you an even better one. No one can tell anything happened to you. Every time I go outside I have people staring at me," Her eyes began to water and she roughly brushed the tears away.

"Amber, everyone knows the good you did for the wizarding world. You gave the ministry of magic hundreds of names of death eaters, and Draco gave them even more. You gave your body for the cause, no one could ask for anything more. You are by far the strongest person I know, and I am so proud of you," He cupped her cheek and turned her head to look at him. "Screw everyone who stares at your arm. Wear it with pride. You helped defeat the dark lord from the inside. You gave more information than anyone else would have been able to give. It was thanks to you and Harry that we were able to win this war."

"But, Eleanora… Everyone thinks she's his," She said, tears going unnoticed. George sighed and knelt beside her.

"I love her, I have told everyone she's mine, I claim her as mine. She's my daughter as much as she is yours. Even if we found out there was a part of her that's him, I would still love her. I would still love you. I will never leave you two alone, and neither will our family. All the Weasley's, Potter's, and even the Malfoy's stand with you. They will never leave you and Nora alone," He touched his forehead to hers and she choked on her tears. "Do you understand love? I will always be here for you."

 _(A/N: This is an updated version. A lovely reviewer by the name of Radio Free Death brought some errors to my attention so I fixed them. Thank you very much. I'll be updating this story very soon. Have a wonderful day/night! ~Dream)_


End file.
